These are what made me what I am
by Oraandlink
Summary: This is my story. If I had tried to do what I am attempting five years ago, when I was living my last life, I would not have been ready. The Vault Hunters are here, so, because of all the shit that I have gone through in the past five years, I am ready. Ready to tear the Hyperion Corporation to the ground. Ready to seek revenge. Ready to finally kill Handsome Jack.
1. Chapter 1

Once the new (and alive) Vault Hunters finally reached Sanctuary, I was with Roland in the HQ of the Crimson Raiders. Once I recognized them as what they were, I notified Roland, and he contacted (hacked) them through their ECHOnets, and began speaking.

"Hello, Vault Hunters."

"That's not their names," I interrupted.

"Well, then, what _are_ their names?"

"Well, that one's Zer0," I said, pointing to the one that was decked in a full body suit. "That one's Maya, the one with tattoos, that one is Salvador, the huge one, and the normal looking one is Axton."

"How do you know our names?" The one named Maya inquired.

"Shit," I muttered; I must have spoken into my ECHOreceiver. "Well, because, Handsome Jack broadcast the fact that you four were fugitives and wanted _very_ badly. To slaughter or torture, I wouldn't know."

"Well," Roland tried to butt back into the conversation. "Zer0, Maya, Axton, Salvador, in order for me to trust you, you must complete a task for me. A few hour ago, my first general, Corporal Reiss, was cut off from the ECHOnet," He said, his voice becoming brisk and tensed. "I need _you_ four to go and find him."

I made sure to turn my ECHOreceiver off this time before speaking. "They're going to get themselves killed, you know that, right?"

"Yes, and that is why I shall be sending you with them."

"Oh, GOD! Really?!" I shrieked; this would be my first time actually going out on a mission.

"Er, yes," He said, covering his ears.

I ran out of that small room, downstairs, grabbing my favorite guns; A fire elemental machine gun and a normal sniper, and running out the door. I sprinted to the door of Sanctuary and dove out, still sprinting until I finally made it to the doors leading to Three Horns Divide. I slammed my fist against the button to open the doors.

They opened, revealing the four Vault Hunters. "Well, let's get going."

And we five began our journey to destroy Hyperion and Handsome Jack.


	2. Chapter 2

Once the new (and alive) Vault Hunters finally reached Sanctuary, I was with Roland in the HQ of the Crimson Raiders. Once I recognized them as what they were, I notified Roland, and he contacted (hacked) them through their ECHOnets, and began speaking.

"Hello, Vault Hunters."

"That' not their names," I interrupted.

"Well, then, what _are_ their names?"

"Well, that one's Zer0," I said, pointing to the one that was decked in a full body suit. "That one's Maya, the one with tattoos, that one is Salvador, the huge one, and the normal looking one is Axton."

"How do you know our names?" The one named Maya inquired.

"Shit," I muttered; I must have spoken into my ECHOreceiver. "Well, because, Handsome Jack broadcast the fact that you four were fugitives and wanted _very_ badly. To slaughter or torture, I wouldn't know."

"Well," Roland tried to butt back into the conversation. "Zer0, Maya, Axton, Salvador, in order for me to trust you, you must complete a task for me. A few hour ago, my first general, Corporal Reiss, was cut off from the ECHOnet," He said, his voice becoming brisk and tensed. "I need _you_ four to go and find him."

I made sure to turn my ECHOreceiver off this time before speaking. "They're going to get themselves killed, you know that, right?"

"Yes, and that is why I shall be sending you with them."

"Oh, GOD! Really?!" I shrieked; this would be my first time actually going out on a mission.

"Er, yes," He said, covering his ears.

I ran out of that small room, downstairs, grabbing my favorite guns; A fire elemental machine gun and a normal sniper, and running out the door. I sprinted to the door of Sanctuary and dove out, still sprinting until I finally made it to the doors leading to Three Horns Divide. I slammed my fist against the button to open the doors.

They opened, revealing the four Vault Hunters. "Well, let's get going."

And we five began our journey to destroy Hyperion and Handsome Jack.


End file.
